The Family
by Charkey
Summary: Kurt learns a thing or two about Blaine's family... I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS OR GLEE EXCEPT FOR MY OC


"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes, Blaine I want to know about your family! My family is super dysfunctional do you really think I would judge you?"

"You have not seen dysfunctional until you've met my family. Just go in with an open mind okay Kurt?

Kurt had insisted on driving Blaine home from the coffee shop. Blaine was hesitant to introduce Kurt to his family. The Hummels were the perfect normal family.

"Start simple. What are your parents names?"

"Foster parents. Lena and Stef."

Most people were confused when Blaine told them his parents were both women but Kurt didn't even blink.

"Do you have a dad?"

"Not _my _dad, Stef's ex-husband Mike is the closest thing I have to a dad."

"How many other kids live with you?"

"Normally six. There are five at the moment. My sister Callie ran away, so she's in a group home right now, after kissing my brother Brandon. Hopefully she doesn't go back to Juvie. I mean they aren't blood related and Callie hasn't been adopted yet so I guess its okay, I don't know."

Blaine snuck a glance at Kurt.

"Creeped out yet?"

"It's strange, but its nothing I can't handle."

"I love you."

Blaine took a deep breath as the big house came into view.

Kurt noticed the size of the house first. It had two floors with windows. Everything inside the foyer was made of hard wood. He could hear the sound of a piano playing upstairs. Blaine led him down a short hallway into a neat kitchen.

A tall rectangular wooden table sat in the middle of the room with a sink on one side against the windows and the fridge on the other side against the wall. There were nine high stools seated around the table.

"Hey Jude!" Blaine said.

There was a skinny boy sitting in a stool on the other side of the table. _He looks so sad_ Kurt thought. He had brown messy hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and thin lips.

"Hey Blaine!"

"Hey, bud! I want you to meet someone. This is Kurt, he's my friend from school."

Kurt smiled. The boy came to stand in front of Kurt.

"Hi. I'm Jude. It's nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you Jude! How old are you if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm the youngest here. I'm twelve."

"Jude? Where's moms?"

"Stef had to work late tonight. Lena is doing laundry with Mariana upstairs."

"Thanks bud."

"Yeah, sure. Hey Blaine?"

"Yep?"

"Did you tell Kurt about Callie?" He asked quietly. "Even though she isn't here right now, she's still part of the family right?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Blaine said.

"Callie's my biological sister." Jude said turning to Kurt. "She's in a group home right now, but she'll come back, she always does."

The hope in the boys voice broke Kurt's heart. He waved as Blaine led him out of the kitchen and back into the foyer. A small smile appeared on Jude's face. They started up the stairs.

"Callie really loves Jude. After Lena agreed to let Callie stay with us, Callie and Brandon attempted to get Jude away from his abusive foster dad. If Mike and Stef hadn't interfered they'd both be dead."

They had reached the top of the stairs.

"Mariana?"

"In here!"

Blaine led Kurt into a large bedroom. A darker skinned woman sat on the bed sorting through towels and clothes. A younger one was folding clothes in a basket. There was a pale, skinny, blond, girl sitting on the bed amoungst all the laundry.

"How's the suspension coming Mari?"

"Shut up B!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Mariana launched a green towel in Blaine's direction. Kurt watched as Blaine smiled and grabbed her by the back of her pink bathrobe. Somehow they ended up on the floor, Mariana armed with a black t-shirt and Blaine with what looked to be an orange pair of running shorts.

Between giggles Blaine said "This Kurt, is my charming younger sister Mariana. She is unusually irritating for a fifteen year old."

"Hi Kurt." Mariana smiled.

He smiled happily at her.

"Blaine Anderson Jeffrey Foster, if you mess up those piles, I will put _you_ on laundry duty."

Blaine hopped to his feet and smiled sheepishly.

"This is my mom Lena, she works at the school the other kids go to."

"Your Kurt right? It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs?"

"Lena is fine sweetie. It makes it easier to keep things straight in this house."

Blaine was now holding the blond girl above his head. She wore nothing but a giant white t-shirt that reached her ankles. Blaine placed her carefully on his shoulders. She held tightly to his head.

"This little fairy lady, is the most important. This is Charlie. How old are you? Eighteen? Or is it twenty five?"

"No Blaine! She giggled loudly.

Charlie held up seven fingers proudly.

"Oh right! I keep forgetting! You're seven now! This is my friend Kurt, can you say hi?"

Charlie waved shyly.

"Dinners in thirty!" Lena called as they left the room Charlie still clutching Blaine's head.

"Hey Charlie? Where is everybody?"

"Wait, there's more of you?"

Charlie laughed.

"Bwandon is at music practice, Jesus is at the beach with Emma, Mommy had to work, but she's almost home, and Uncle Mikey is picking up Bwandon and driving Mommy home from the airport."

Just as she finished the front door slammed shut.

"Go Blaine! Kurt hasn't met Mommy yet!"

It was like the whole house came to life as the last person entered the house. Kurt watched as Blaine practically leaped down the stairs.

"Hello everybody! I have missed you! Can we filter into the kitchen please?" said a blond women wearing a blue uniform.

As everybody entered the kitchen, Kurt noticed the sheer size of the family. There were teenagers wedged into almost every corner.


End file.
